Abschied
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Ein Versuch das letzte Kapitel von Band 7 vorwegzunehmen. Entstanden mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 5.


Disclaimer: mir nix, alles denen!

Diese Story entstand im Rahmen des 3. Fanfiction-Wettbewerb von PM

THEMA:  
Schreibt EUER letztes Kapitel des letzten (7.) HP-Bandes!

* * *

**Abschied**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

_

* * *

_

Das letzte Festessen nahm also seinen Lauf. Morgen würde Hogwarts nur noch eine Erinnerung sein. Harry konnte nicht anders, er fühlte sich als ob man ihm gesagt hätte, man würde ihm morgen seinen rechten Arm amputieren – ohne Betäubung.

Zu lange war Hogwarts sein Zuhause gewesen. Das einzige richtige Zuhause, das er jemals gekannt hatte.

Während die anderen aßen und lachten, schweiften seine Augen über die Haustische und schließlich über den Lehrertisch. Er stutzte. Irgendetwas war anders. Ein zweites Mal glitt sein Blick über die Lehrer. Dann wusste er, was falsch war.

Er stiess Ron an, der neben ihm sass.

„Hast du heute schon Snape gesehen?" fragte er seinen Freund.

Ron riss seine Aufmerksamkeit nur sehr ungern von einem Hühnerbein los. „Was? Snape? Keine Ahnung." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinen Bratkartoffeln.

Harry sah wieder zum Lehrertisch. Aus irgendeinem Grund beunruhigte es ihn, dass der Tränkemeister nicht auf seinem Platz sass. Er spähte hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, doch dort drüben schien noch niemandem das Fehlen ihres Hauslehrers aufgefallen zu sein.

‚Oder sie wissen, was los ist', dachte Harry.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, kreuzte sich sein Blick mit Hermione's.

„Niemand weiss, wo er steckt", sagte sie mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

Harry versuchte es Ron gleichzutun und sich nach einem kurzen Schulterzucken völlig seinem Essen zuzuwenden, doch bereits nach zwei Bissen legte er seine Gabel zurück auf den Teller und stand auf.

„Bin gleich wieder da", murmelte er undeutlich.

Er suchte sich im Eingangsbereich eine dunkle Nische, zog die Karte des Herumtreibers aus seinem Umhang und aktivierte sie.

Er musste nicht lange suchen, bis er den kleinen Punkt mit der Bezeichnung ‚Severus Snape' entdeckte.

Der Tränkemeister war in seinem Büro. Harry runzelte die Stirn, verstaute die Karte wieder in seinem Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg, der ihm mittlerweile so vertraut war, dass er ihn auch im Dunkeln gefunden hätte.

Als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war, stellte er überrascht fest, dass die Tür nicht völlig geschlossen war, sondern einen Spalt weit offen stand. Er trat näher und stieß die Tür leicht an, so dass sie ein wenig weiter aufschwang.

„Professor?" fragte er halblaut.

Snape stand an seinem Schreibtisch und war gerade dabei, Bücher in eine Kiste zu verstauen, die auf dem Fußboden stand. Als Harry ihn angesprochen hatte, sah er nur kurz auf, jedoch ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.

„Potter", bemerkte er tonlos und ohne jedes Anzeichen von Überraschung. „Wer auch sonst", sagte er halb zu sich selbst.

Harry's Blick glitt über die leeren Regale, die offenstehenden, ausgeräumten Schränke und die zahlreichen Kisten, Koffer und Taschen auf dem Fußboden.

Er blinzelte, doch das Bild blieb bestehen.

„Was tun Sie da?" platzte er schließlich heraus.

Jetzt hielt Snape in seiner Arbeit kurz inne, um ihn abfällig anzusehen.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" gab er sarkastisch zurück.

„Sie packen?" Harry begriff nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

„Sie überraschen mich, Mister Potter", erwiderte Snape ölig. „Soviel Scharfsinn hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut." Er legte das letzte Buch in die Kiste und schloss den Deckel. „Ich bin fast versucht, Gryffindor für Ihre scharfsinnige Schlussfolgerung einige Punkte zuzugestehen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien sich die Sache zu überlegen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, lieber nicht. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sie noch eingebildet werden", bemerkte er gehässig. „Außerdem habe ich Gryffindor noch nie leichtfertig Punkte vergeben. Warum sollte ich also gerade jetzt damit anfangen. Man bricht so ungern mit lieben, alten Gewohnheiten. Finden Sie nicht auch, Mister Potter?"

Harry beschlich ein unangenehmes Gefühl und er ignorierte für einmal die Provokation, die in Snape's Stimme gelegen hatte.

„Sie packen doch sicher nur für die Ferien?"

Snape verzog seine Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

„Und schon hat uns Mister Potter's Scharfsinn wieder verlassen."

Es folgte eine unangenehme Pause, in der sich beide stumm ansahen.

„Nein, Potter", fauchte Snape schliesslich schroff. „Ich packe nicht für die Ferien. Ich gehe."

„Wie – Sie gehen?" wiederholte Harry perplex.

„Soll ich es Ihnen buchstabieren? Oder doch lieber aufschreiben?" erwiderte Snape in einer Mischung aus Gereiztheit und Überdruss. „Ja – ich gehe – und da Sie offensichtlich nicht vorhaben, mich in Ruhe zu lassen, bevor Sie alles ganz genau wissen... Ich habe gekündigt."

„Aber – aber – warum?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Was – kein Jubelgeschrei? Mister Potter, Sie enttäuschen mich."

„Aber wer soll denn dann Zaubertränke unterrichten?" platzte Harry mit der erstbesten Frage heraus, die ihm einfiel. „Und wer wird Hauslehrer von Slytherin?"

Snape schnaubte. „Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Potter – nichts könnte mir gleichgültiger sein. Und ich wüsste auch nicht, warum es Sie interessieren sollte."

„Aber Sie können doch nicht einfach so gehen!"

Snape fixierte ihn für einige Sekunden mit einem stechenden Blick, dem Harry noch wenige Monate zuvor ausgewichen wäre. Doch heute hielt er ihm stand. Er wusste nicht wirklich, warum er das tat. Warum er sich mit Snape über seine Kündigung stritt, doch etwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu, liess ihn nicht aufgeben.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte Snape unwirsch. „Sie verlassen Hogwarts doch auch? Voldemort existiert nur noch in der Erinnerung. Meine Aufgabe ist beendet. Wo steht geschrieben, dass ich hier mein ganzes Leben vergeuden muss?"

„Vergeuden? Aber Sie..."

Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung brachte Snape Harry zum verstummen.

„Mister Potter – mit welchem Recht unterziehen ausgerechnet Sie mich diesem Verhör?" fragte Snape gefährlich leise und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Harry wollte nun doch instinktiv einige Schritte zurückweichen, als sich die Haltung des Professors plötzlich änderte.

„Was soll's...", murmelte er halb zu sich selbst und wandte sich ein wenig von Harry ab. „Es ist nicht leicht, sich das einzugestehen – aber letzten Endes habe ich mich ganz allein in diese Lage gebracht", sagte er leise, doch Harry verstand ihn dennoch ohne Probleme. „Sicher – Black und dein Vater hatten auch ihren Anteil daran – aber es war ganz allein meine Entscheidung, mich den Todessern anzuschließen. Ich habe damals meinen Irrtum gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannt, dennoch habe ich dafür über siebzehn Jahre lang bezahlt und mein Leben dadurch vergeudet." Er drehte sich zu Harry zurück und sah ihn mit einem unheimlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist, Potter? Siebzehn Jahre lang keine einzige freie Entscheidung zu treffen? Kannst du das! Erst Voldemort, dann Dumbledore und zuletzt du!"

Snape's Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort verbitterter. „Ja – du! Der Messias der Zaubererwelt." Er spie das letzte Wort fast aus. „Nur weil dein Vater damals Black seinen wundervollen Streich verdorben hatte und dann noch dumm genug war um zu sterben, bevor ich meine Lebensschuld bei ihm beglichen hatte – nur deshalb hatte ich dich am Hals! Ein undankbares, besserwisserisches, unfolgsames Balg, das den Ärger anzieht, wie Honig die Fliegen! Jahrelang habe ich versucht, dich vor Voldemort und vor dir selbst zu schützen – immerhin – es scheint mir gelungen zu sein", schloss Snape säuerlich.

„Von mir aus hätten Sie es auch lassen können! Ich bin immer sehr gut alleine zurecht gekommen!" rief Harry wütend.

„Ja – sicher doch!" bemerkte Snape zynisch. „Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sich die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt bereits in seinem ersten Schuljahr beim Quidditch das Genick gebrochen."

„Ich habe Sie nie darum gebeten!"

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Mehr Glück als Verstand", murmelte er halblaut. „Aber so waren die Potters schon immer. Es wäre zu wünschen, du hättest mehr von deiner Mutter."

Harry starrte Snape ungläubig an. Snape's Erinnerung aus dem Denkarium kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Dort hatte er seine Mutter zwar als Schlammblut beschimpft, aber warum erwähnte er sie ausgerechnet jetzt?

„Waren Sie in meine Mutter – verliebt?" Es kam ihm komisch vor, dieses Wort im direkten Zusammenhang mit Snape auszusprechen.

Snape warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu. „Lily Evans? Meine Güte, Potter! Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Als sie angefangen hatte, mit Ihrem Vater auszugehen, war alles andere vergebliche Liebesmüh." Er schien eine Weile bei diesem Gedanken zu verweilen. „Ein nettes Wortspiel in diesem Zusammenhang", meinte er dann sinnend. „Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier und feiern nicht – wie alle anderen? Immerhin wurden Sie als jüngster Zauberer aller Zeiten mit dem Merlin-Orden erster Klasse ausgezeichnet?" fragte Snape schließlich mit milder Neugier.

„Ich weiss nicht", murmelte Harry. Er fühlte sich sehr, sehr müde und er wünschte sich, er hätte nie nach Snape gesucht. „Sie haben doch auch Einen bekommen und feiern auch nicht."

„Ja... das habe ich allerdings...", sagte Snape langsam und zog den Orden aus einer Tasche in seinem Umhang. Er wog ihn in seiner Hand und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ein wertloses Stück Metall", meinte er verächtlich. „Aber mein Ticket in ein neues Leben." Umsichtig steckte er den Orden wieder ein. „Viele Türen, die einem Ex-Todesser und Spion verschlossen bleiben würden, werden sich für einen Helden wohl weit öffnen."

„Professor? Sind Sie soweit?" erklang Filch's Stimme von der Tür.

„Ja", antwortete Snape knapp. „Ich bin hier fertig."

Harry beobachtete wie betäubt, wie einige Hauselfen den Raum betraten und die zahlreichen Gepäckstücke mit sich fort trugen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine weitere Geste an Harry, verließ Snape sein Büro gemeinsam mit Filch.

Harry blieb zurück. Erst einige Minuten später schüttelte er diese unheimliche Lähmung ab und rannte hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Er kam gerade noch zurecht um zu sehen, wie Draco Malfoy auf Snape zuging, der gerade die Schule verlassen wollte.

Er hörte, wie Draco etwas zu Snape sagte, doch die einzelnen Worte konnte er nicht verstehen. Er ging weiter, doch dann blieb er verblüfft stehen.

Snape hatte plötzlich seinen Zauberstab gezückt und an der Stelle, an der gerade noch Draco gestanden hatte, sass nun ein aufgeregt fiependes Frettchen, das panisch das Weite suchte.

Ungläubig hörte Harry Snape's amüsiertes Lachen.

„Das wollte ich schon seit Jahren tun", sagte Snape und wandte sich wieder an Filch. „Leben Sie wohl", sagte er und schüttelte Filch die Hand. „Quälen Sie die Bälger ein wenig für mich mit."

„Das werde ich, Sir", antwortete Filch ernst. „Leben Sie wohl."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder einen letzten Blick zurückzuwerfen bestieg Snape die Kutsche, die vor dem Tor stand. Harry sah, wie sich die Thestrils in Bewegung setzten und wenige Augenblicke später war die Kutsche ausser Sichtweite.

Snape war fort.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Die Rückfahrt im Hogwarts-Express zog sich für Harry schmerzhaft in die Länge. Die Stimmung war seltsam. Für jeden der Freunde begann nun ein neuer Lebensabschnitt und Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich darauf freuen sollte zukünftig als Erbe von Sirius Black im Grimmauld Place zu wohnen.

Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen, die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie und Harry ertappte sich oft dabei, wie seine Gedanken zu Snape abdrifteten.

Am Abend waren sie endlich in London angekommen. Mit steifen Gliedern von der langen Fahrt stiegen sie aus dem Zug aus um sofort von einem ganzen Schwarm Weasleys in Empfang genommen zu werden.

Nach einiger Zeit gelang es Harry endlich, sich ein wenig abzusondern und Hedwig in ihrem Käfig zu beruhigen, als eine schlanke Gestalt auf ihn zu kam.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Remus Lupin mit einem Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich dein Empfangskomitee spiele."

„Hallo Remus", sagte Harry und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand.

Lupin musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Warum so geknickt? Jetzt fängt doch ein neues Leben an – für uns alle."

Harry sah zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer auf. „Ich glaube, ich habe Angst", sagte er leise, damit ihn niemand anderer hören konnte.

Lupin legte ihm nach kurzem Zögern eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz. „Ich weiss...", sagte er leise. „Ich verstehe dich vielleicht besser, als du denkst. Die Beschränkungen für Werwölfe sind letzte Woche aufgehoben worden – und ich kann mich einfach noch nicht darüber freuen, weil ich nicht weiss, was ich mit dieser neugewonnenen Freiheit anfangen soll."

Harry nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Snape scheint diese Probleme nicht zu haben", murmelte er halblaut. „Der war ganz scharf darauf ein neues Leben anzufangen."

„Ach ja?" Lupin lächelte und führte Harry ein paar Schritte weg. „Das hat sich bei unserem letzten Gespräch aber noch nicht so angehört."

Harry blieb bei diesen Worten wie angewurzelt stehen. „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen!"

„Pst – Harry, das muss ja nicht der ganze Bahnhof hören", mahnte Lupin leise.

„Nach allem, was Snape dir angetan hat...", schäumte Harry.

Lupin grinste schief. „Ja, Severus kennt mich einfach zu gut. Er wusste, dass ich ihm trotz allem nicht die elementare Höflichkeit eines Gespräches verweigern würde. Ich denke, ich werde ihn an einem dieser Tag sogar besuchen."

Harry verdaute das alles schweigend.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir alle werden das Beste aus unserem Leben machen. Sogar du, Harry."

„Und was ist, wenn die Leute nie mehr in mir sehen, als den Jungen mit der Narbe?"

**Ende**


End file.
